Wonderland
by LightSaski
Summary: Being late to school wasn't a rare occurrence for Naruto Uzumaki, but on this faithful day an encounter with a white rabbit at a crosswalk and a voice in his head calling him Alice - his life will change forever. SasuNaru, "Naruto in Wonderland" themed.


**Oh how I've looked for a good Alice in Wonderland sasunaru fanfic, but I have yet to find one that fits my taste - so I decided to write my own! No, I don't mean that _my _fanfiction is the only good one out there. I meant that I couldn't find one with the plot I wanted! I'm not one to take pride in my work, you know..**

**Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me it wouldn't be aired until after nine...**

**Summary: Being late to school wasn't a rare occurrence for Naruto Uzumaki, but on this faithful day an encounter with a white rabbit at a crosswalk and a voice in his head calling him Alice - his life will change forever**

**Warnings: Language, mild angst, future lemon. (I know that's all you're really here for ;D)**

**Rating: M**

**Please please please review! It will be hard to get me motivated to write more chapters if I don't know if anyone's reading my story :(**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-**

_And indeed there will be time_

_To wonder, 'Do I dare?' And, 'Do I dare?'_

_Do I dare_

_Disturb the universe?_

-0-0-0-

_"Alice..._

_You're late, Alice"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Never mind who am __**I**__,__** you**__ are late"_

Blue eyes snapped open with a groan, only to shut close again at the assault of blinding rays of sun.

The boy - blonde hair, tan skin and 19 years at most - lay still in his bed trying to recall his dream.

_'You're late,'_ the voice had said.

His eyes opened again, ignoring the light that had so forcefully shut them, and glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand.

**11.41**

"Oh shit"

And with that he bolted out of bed and hurried to his drawer, pulling out a pair of blue jeans and a white Journey concert t-shirt he made his way to the small kitchen connected to his bedroom.

He put the clothing on, with much struggle in his hurry, grabbed his bag and apartment keys, and hurried out the door.

Whilst running down the streets, making his way to the train stop, he wondered briefly how odd it was that his _dream_ had tried to tell him he was late for school. Again.[1]

The thought quickly passed him and he slowed down to a jog as he reached a crosswalk.

"Come _on_," he growled impatiently at the mockingly red light.

Looking at the long line of cars waiting to drive by, he sighed at the realization that it would stay that horrible red color for at least a couple minutes more.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to come up with a believable excuse for his tardiness in the meantime.

_'I walked by an old lady with a broken leg on my way to school! I couldn't just leave her there, so I took her to the hospital and signed her in and all that. I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei!'_

No that wouldn't work. It doesn't take four hours to take someone to the hospital.

He came to the conclusion that telling the truth would be the easiest thing to do.

Glancing back at the (still red) traffic light, he noticed something on the other side of the road.

Was... was that..

No, it can't be...

What?!

On the sidewalk opposite the one he was standing on was a white _rabbit_, wearing a red _suit _and _glasses, _holding an antique _pocket watch._

He looked around him to check if anyone else was reacting to this bizarre animal, but the two pedestrians next to him were acting completely normal, as if there wasn't a white _rabbit,_ wearing a red _suit _and _glasses, _holding an antique _pocket watch _on the other side of the road.

He looked back at where the rabbit was but saw that it was no longer standing there in its odd attire, but was scurrying away and looking as if it was _talking _to itself.

The blonde boy shook his head in disbelief, and when he looked for the rabbit again - it was gone.

_'I must be going insane'_ he thought, still staring at the empty space where the rabbit was earlier.

He was snapped out of his trance by a slight shove from someone walking by him to cross the road. He shook his head and followed.

-0-0-0-

When he finally reached his school, at 12. 30, he hurried to his locker, only to realize he had forgotten his key.

Cursing his poor memory he made his way to the cafeteria, since it was lunch hour now and he didn't have any classes for another 20 minutes.

He entered the room full of laughing students and looked around for familiar faces.

"Naruto! Over here!"

He directed his gaze to a table in the far left corner of the cafeteria and saw his friends sitting there. Smiling, he walked over to their table.

"Where have you been all day, dipshit?" said a boy, the same one who called out to him earlier. He had shaggy brown hair and two red upside down triangles tattooed on his tan face. He was looking at him with a dog-like grin. "Hinata was waiting for you by the gates all morning!" He continued.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and sat down at the table with a chuckle.

"Sorry" he said. "I overslept"

He wondered then, that maybe - had he listened - he wouldn't.

_"Alice..._

_You're late, Alice"_

But who was Alice?

-0-0-0-

Naruto hadn't been able to let the rabbit incident go during the whole school day and even now, as he was walking home, he still had the odd occurrence in mind.

He had reached the crosswalk again, and as he was waiting for the light to turn green for the second time today, a thought popped into his head.

Looking in the direction he had seen the rabbit run earlier, he abandoned his plan on going home and doing his homework and instead, started walking in another direction, curious to see where the animal had gone.

Why he had such an urge to follow it, even though he didn't know where it went or if it actually even _existed_, he wasn't quite sure. He kept walking nevertheless.

In a bit, the sidewalk split in two. One side leading further into the city, the other one - he didn't even know existed until now.

He decided on the latter.

As he was walking, time suddenly seemed forgotten as the sky had darkened to an orange color without him even noticing the change. He kept walking,

walking,

walking,

and

_"Alice..."_

He stopped in his tracks at hearing the voice.

_"You're late, Alice"_

He looked around, but the street-

Wait.

He wasn't on the sidewalk anymore.

_"Hurry up" _the voice continued.

No, this wasn't even the city. He was on a (little too) green field.

_"Alice"_

"Who the fuck are you?!" He shouted, unsure to who.

_"Never mind who am __**I**__, __**you **__are late"_

_'Holy fucking shit I must really be crazy' _the boy thought.

He looked around again, trying to figure out how he had gotten where he was.

There was barely any nature in Islington, and the small portion of green that existed around here was miles away from where he had been what felt like just a couple of minutes ago.

His skin crawled and head spinned at trying to figure the situation out. Giving up on everything that was happening, thinking to himself that it _must_ be a dream, he decided on walking in the opposite direction until he reached a highway.

But as he turned around he wasn't greeted with the unnaturally green field, but with onyx eyes mere inches away from his face.

"You're late"

-0-0-0-

_Echo in the memory_

_Down the passage we did not take_

_Towards the door we never opened_

_Into the rose garden _

_that never existed_

-0-0-0-

**[1] By "again" I didn't mean that the voice had spoken to him before, but that he was late for school. Again.**

**dun dun duuuuun...**

**Who could that onyx-eyed person possibly be?! ;D**

**This was my very first fanfiction so I apologize if it was bad :'( But hey, you made it this far, so I can't be too crappy now can it?**

**I know it was pretty short, but don't worry - I have a LOT planned for the next chapter!**

**Please leave constructive criticism, opinions, ideas - anything - in your review :)**

**Until next time**

**Saski.**


End file.
